It's for you that I would die to defend
by Laly C
Summary: “Eu não estarei sozinho esta noite, mas você sabe que isso não significa que eu não estou solitário.”


**It's for**** you that I would die to defend.**

**

* * *

****1. ****Well, I'm so far away step that I take on my way home.**

As unhas bem pintadas de vermelho vivo batiam incessantemente na madeira suja e velha daquele _lugar_. Se é que aquela espelunca podia ser considerada alguma coisa.

Era a décima vez que se mexia naquela cadeira dentro de quinze minutos. Onde estava com a cabeça quando concordou encontrá-lo naquele lugar... Quem se importa? Eles nunca se importaram, afinal.

- Relatórios. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de juntar seus lábios finos nos lábios carnudos da morena, num beijo sôfrego e cheio de saudades.

Ele nunca precisava cumprimentá-la, porque ela podia sentir seu olhar e seu cheiro a metros de distância. As unhas ficaram na nuca do homem, enquanto, sorrateiramente ele desvendava suas coxas aveludadas por baixo do vestido de cetim preto.

- Qual a desculpa de hoje? – Indagou o mais velho quando desgrudou os lábios da mulher e deslizou suavemente o dedo sobre a aliança dourada.

- Supostamente, eu tenho um jantar só para as mulheres do trabalho. – Eles riam e acenaram para o barman e dono do pub antes de sair.

Aquele lugar não era digno. Não para Pansy Parkinson _Zabini_ e Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**2. With an ironclad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning. **

- Qual é o seu problema, Parkinson? – O loiro esbravejou enquanto juntava suas peças de roupas rapidamente e as vestia.

- Qual o _meu_ problema, Malfoy? – Retrucou com a mesma intensidade, penteando os cabelos e (re) fazendo a maquiagem. – É o meu casamento que está em jogo!

- Um casamento falido, você quer dizer? – Debochou, sem olhar para a morena.

- Mas é meu, Draco... – Suspirou, sentando na cama e calçando seus sapatos de salto alto.

- O meu não está longe, sabe disso. E mesmo assim, eu ainda estou aqui. – As sobrancelhas se juntaram em forma de "V", estava cansado de sempre caírem no mesmo assunto.

- Então, foi um erro, Malfoy?

- Pansy...

- Apenas é bom saber, Malfoy. – Bateu a porta num estrondo, sem se importar com os outros clientes que poderiam acordar naquele lugar de _quinta_.

* * *

**3. Now as you close your eyes know I'll be thinking about you.**

Apertou a carne de sua coxa entre os dedos pálidos, sentindo as unhas dela cravarem em suas costas. Encaixe bom... Não, perfeito. Fora assim desde... Sempre.

- Última vez, não é?

- Deveria ter sido a última há muito tempo, Pansy. – Aninhou-a em seus braços e beijou a testa salgada de suor.

- Sei disso... – Sussurrou com os olhos fechando lentamente. Pansy não demorou a adormecer.

* * *

**4. About love and truth what you mean to me.**

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e todos, inclusive Pansy, se levantaram para ver a noiva entrando. Estava deslumbrante: vestido branco e clássico, luvas de seda até a metade do braço e um arranjo de cristais nos cabelos loiros.

Loiro. Tão diferente dos seus.

O casamento fora rápido, palavras bonitas, olhares, sorrisos. O juramento digno de um casal apaixonado e o beijo tão cheio de amor. A festa fora magnífica, cada pequeno detalhe havia sido preparado pelos próprios noivos, desde o local até as lembrançinhas.

Enquanto o casal cortava o bolo, uma única lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Pansy e morreu em seus lábios antes de ser vista. Agora ela sabia o que _ele _havia sentido quando colocou aquela aliança em seu dedo. Se ele soubesse o quanto doía perdê-lo...

Draco e Astoria Malfoy seriam um casal para sempre. E ela, não seria mais nada para ele.

… **and the truth is you're all that I need.**

**

* * *

**

"_Still I run out of time_

_Or it's hard to get through_

_Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_

_I just close my eyes and whisper,_

_Blind love is true_

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A**: A fic surgiu num momento "_estou-louca-pelo-Draco-é-sério_"; acontece com frequência e é um perigo, pois é. Gostaram? Minha primeira Draco e Pansy comigo não odiando a Pansy. Sabe que eu tenho começado a gostar dela e da Astoria? Comentem se gostaram (ou não). Ah, na minha fic Pansy é morena pra ser o oposto de Astoria, sim? Obrigada por betar, Artemis! E Thay! Música: Bed of Roses – Hinder.


End file.
